Nightmare Visits (One-shot)
by themelodicwayofliving
Summary: When Marinette has a nightmare, her loyal partner comes to her rescue. However, her nightmare is about loosing him. (One-shot)


_Ladybug's eyes widened in fear surprise as her yo-yo was yanked forward. Everything moved in slow motion as Timebreaker came towards her. But, before she could be touched, Chat Noir jumped in front of her, hugging her tightly in fear of losing her. Ladybug was shocked at her partner's sacrifice, she tried to stand up, to protect him and his miraculous as he began to fade away, but she couldn't move….. She tried but her legs wouldn't budge. Timebreaker came closer, sensing Ladybug's inability to move. Ladybug released a cry, trying to move, "I need to save Chat…. I need to save him… I need to move.." She heard quiet tapping of what seemed to be Timebreaker's feet. Ladybug kept struggling and was able to move her arms slightly, she hugged Chat tighter, "Chat! NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! D-DON'T! DON'T HURT MY KITTY!" As Chat was almost faded, Timebreaker took his ring and with a green flash of light, Chat Noir was gone. Ladybug released a cry of distraught as Timebreaker reached for her own miraculous, her fingers brushed the bottom of Ladybug's earlobe, gently grasping her earrings when…_

"Marinette! Princess, wake up!" Marinette's body shot upwards into a sitting position, panting heavily as she smacked her head into someone's chin. She gasped, hand flying to her head as the figure she bumped into yelped, jolting backwards.

Chat was not doing well tonight. He missed the last two days of classes due to constant photoshoots, and he was not happy about it. On top of that, his father watched his last photo shoot (which had taken place only a few hours before) and gave a list of things for Adrien to approve on. ' _Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, is it?'_ Chat released a quiet, bitter chuckle to himself. It was his night to patrol and never has he been more grateful that it was. He has been running around the city for nearly two hours, letting off steam, he needed a break.

Chat stopped on a roof, glancing around the city for a better place to sit for a while, he quickly noticed a balcony and realized that it was Marinette's. He had met her as Chat Noir a couple of times and hoped she wouldn't mind if he stayed on her balcony for a little while. ' _Not that she would know'_ he thought. He quickly leaped over to the bakery and sat against the wall silently.

It wasn't silent for too long as Chat began to hear quiet mumbling coming from the door leading down to Marinette's room. He looked at it curiously before crawling over to it and listening through the wood. "I need to move.." he heard Marinette whisper in a voice that seemed rather upset. He was worried if something was wrong and began to softly tap on the door with a claw. After a few taps he stopped, waiting for a response. There was only a moment of silence before a cry rang from the room.

"Chat! NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! D-DON'T! DON'T HURT MY KITTY!" Said kitty sat up straighter in surprise.

"Princess?" He called out, getting no answer in response. He could hear loud irregular breathing and quickly began to pull on the door, surprised at how easily it flung open. He dived into the room, quickly moving to the bed where Marinette lay. He was surprised to find her asleep, but violently shaking and crying. He quickly leaned over her in concern. "Marinette?" Chat started panicking as she didn't respond, "Marinette! Princess, wake up!"

Marinette breathed loudly, tears still falling down her face as she tried to blink her eyes open, seeing a dark figure just barely illuminated from the stars outside. "W-who's there?" Her voice cracked, barely being loud enough for a normal person to hear. Chat, however, could easily make out her voice with his enhanced hearing.

"Princess?" He asks softly, trying not to scare her. "Are you alright?"

Marinette's senses quickly finished waking up, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Ch-chat?" Marinette whimpered out. The tears that had been slowing to a stop had quickly resumed. "Oh Chat!" she cried out, jumping forward and hugging him closely.

Chat was very surprised, but hugged her back nonetheless. "Princess, are you okay? I was passing by when I heard your cries.. You were having a nightmare, I was worried."

Marinette buried her face into his shoulder as she kept crying, her voice coming out in choked sobs. "Y-you disappeared.. Don't ever leave kitten…. Don't you ever…." She continued to cry, not caring if she was Marinette, not caring if he was confused. She was just so happy that Chat was there, that he was breathing and there.

Chat hugged her tighter, surprised by how much she cared about him. "Marinette," he began softly, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not disappearing and I don't want to leave. It'll be okay purrincess." He tried to cheer her up with a cat pun.

Marinette let out a laughing cry, "You stupid cat with your stupid puns. I would even miss those if you left you stupid adorable caring selfless kitty…." Chat Noir's face went a light red as he didn't know how to respond.

The two stayed hugging for a long time as Marinette's tears slowed down to a stop, quiet sniffles being all that was left. She slowly pulled away and looked at Chat, leaving her hands on his shoulders as his hands rested on her waist. She breathed in and out softly, trying to stop the slight shake in her voice as she spoke, "Thank you," the words were barely audible, even to Chat.

"Fur what?" One of Chat's cat ears twitched as his head tilted to the side, a small smirk playing on his lips

"For being here… for not leaving.." Marinette's eyes flickered to his cat ears, then to her feet.

Chat Noir noticed that she seemed to feel guilty about him being there and gently grabbed her chin, lifting it up until her eyes met his. "A true knight is always there fur his purrincess."

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat at the sincerity and admiration in Chat's eyes. He never looked at her that way, not as Marinette. Her cheeks heated up slightly as she realized how they were standing. Chat gently wiped to tear tracks off of her face with his thumb. She felt her heart pound in her chest as time seemed to slow down. ' _Why are there suddenly butterflies in my stomach..? I don't like Chat… I like Adrien… don't I..?'_

Marinette wanted to pull away, but found that she couldn't. His green cat eyes were entrancing as she felt her hands move down to his chest. Her breathing slowed as time seemed to stop altogether. All of her thoughts were gone as his other hand slowly moved up to her shoulder. Marinette's thoughts were clouded with only those of her loyal partner. All the times he saved her, how much he cared for her, how much he meant to her. It was then that she realized how much she loved him.

Before she knew what was happening they both moved a little closer, their foreheads almost touching. They stopped there, neither moved. Their breaths mixed and they both just looked into eachother's eyes for what felt like years, years that could never be long enough. Marinette didn't realize she was speaking, "Don't the best knights get a kiss?" It was only a moment after those words were said when Chat gently pressed his lips to hers.

She slowly closed her eyes as her hands curled against his suit. The hand he had placed on her neck gently moved to ghost over her cheek. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but felt like it was an eternity. Marinette was the first to pull away, resting her head gently against his, their noses barely touching the other's. Marinette opened her eyes first, his slowly opening after hers.

"Ch.. Chat.." Marinette was on cloud nine. Words not being able to express her feelings as she struggled to be able to think clearly again. Her heart felt like a flower that was halfway bloomed, and the center was made of a flame. A flame that Chat very carefully kept alive without injuring the petals around it.

"Marinette.." Chat breathed out softly. The sound sent a shiver down Marinette's spine. Slowly, a smile across her face.

"Chat.." she repeated a little louder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Marinette," he said softly, placing his hands back on her waist. She blushed faintly, but Chat noticed it with his night vision and smiled a little. Didn't smirk, but smiled.

"Kitty." She played with the back of his hair, giggling quietly.

"Purrincess." Chat's smile grew a little, him liking the feeling of her playing with his hair.

"Kitten." Marinette quickly moved a hand to try and prevent her yawn. Chat suddenly realized what time it was and took a step back, letting her go as her other hand slipped from around his neck.

"Purrincesses need their beauty sleep." Chat smirked as Marinette tried to block another yawn. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Noooo," Marinette gave a small pout causing Chat to chuckle quietly. "Stay with me." She reached a hand out, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You need to sleep, Marinette." Chat said softly, a light blush appearing on his face due to their locked hands.

"Stay until I fall asleep? Please?" Marinette continued to pout, swinging their hands side to side slightly.

Chat released a soft sigh, "Alright.. But you're laying in bed, princess." Marinette smiled and nodded, crawling back into bed.

"Cuddle with me?" She begged, having pulled him to sit on the bed next to her by not letting go of his hand.

"Alright… but I'm leaving once you fall asleep." Chat felt slightly helpless against his princess when she wanted something. He crawled in the bed next to her, hugging her around the shoulders, she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Thank you." Marinette speaks softly ash she rests her head against his chest, he lays his chin on top of her head.

"A princess like you deserves what she wants." Chat spoke softly and quietly as Marinette closed her eyes, smiling against his chest. Chat purred softly, the sound and feeling lulling her silently to sleep.

10 minutes later, after making sure that she was really asleep, Chat carefully maneuvered out of Marinette's bed. He watched her sleep for a little while with a silly smile on his face before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, softly whispering into her ear. "Goodnight, purrincess."

A cat with a silly, but happy, little grin on his face quietly snuck out of the house atop a bakery in Paris, making his way through the night and to his own home. The first night he did so of many to come.

 **Hey, so I know I said I would post the second chapter of my first story on here almost 3 months ago... I'm working on it! I've been busy... reading MLB fanfiction... AKA I have no excuse, haha oops. If you guys wanna know some great fanfictions I've got plenty MariChat and Adrienette stories I read and am more than happy to give titles... (I mostly read on only )**

 **Working on that second chapter of my first story for you guys! Don't know when it will be up... But it will be! Eventually..**


End file.
